Durin's Folk
Durin's Folk (also known as the Line of Durin) was a royal dwarven family. It was named after its founder, Durin the Deathless when he was one of the seven founding dwarf fathers. One of the famous members included Thorin Oakenshield, his nephews, Fili, Kili and their cousins Balin, Dwalin, Óin and Glóin, who all took part of the Quest of Erebor. It's other famous members were Dáin Ironfoot and Gimli son of Gloin. History The family orginates from when mahal created the dwarves and was told to destroy them, however Durin the First was put to sleep with his other fellow dwarves. Durin was also the first dwarf to awaken, and then parted ways with the other six dwarves, eventually finding their own homes. In Moria, Durin settled his kingdom. However, by the fourth Durin reincarnation, his people were forced out of Moria by an ancient beast then known as Durin's Bane. Thráin I founded Lonely mountain andbecame the first King under the Mountain. Thorin (Not confused with THorin Oakenshield) moved them out of the mountains and into the grey Mountains. However, that kingdom was attacked by a cold-drake, killing King Dain I and his second Child, Fror. His son, Thror eventually found home in the Lonely Mountain and had a son named THrain. Thrain also would father Thorin, Frerin and Dis. The dwarf prince's father held the Arkenstone, believing it gave him teh right to rule. However, Thorr fell to Dragon sickness and Smaug invaded Erebor and Dale. Dwalin was born two years after Erebor's fall and his cousin Oin was born four years after Erebor's fall. oin then had a younger brother named Gloin born in TA 2783, thirteen years after Erebor's fall. After that, Durin's Folk was led by Thorin Oakenshield after the mysterious disappearance of his father and the death of his grandfather, Thror. Dis , younger sister of Thorin later mothered two children named Fili and Kili, with her husband killed before her youngest son was even born. Shortly after, Gloin's son Gimli was born, who would eventually become one of the most famous dwarves to ever walk the earth. With the help of Bilbo Baggins and Gandalf the Grey, the Quest of Erebor was formed. After the Quest was succeeded, the Battle of the Five Armies took place, which also took the lives of Thorin, Fili and Kili and Dain becoming the new King of Durin's Folk. Kings {| Family members * Durin I (first generation) * Durin II (second generation) * Durin III (third generation) * Durin IV (4th generation) * Durin V (5th generation) * Durin VI (6th generation) * Náin I (7th generation) * Thráin I (8th generation) * Thorin I (9th generation) * Glóin (10th generation) * Glóin (10th generation) * Óin (11th generation) * Náin II (12th generation) * Dáin I (13th generation) * Thrór (14th generation) * Thrain II (15th generation) * Thorin Oakenshield (16th generation) * Frerin (16th generation) * Dis (16th generation) * Fili (17th generation) * Kili (17th generation) * Frór (14th generation) * Grór (14th generation) * Náin (15th generation) * Dáin Ironfoot (16th generation) * Thorin III Stonehelm (17th generation) * Borin (13th generation) * Farin (14th generation) * Fundin (15th generation) * Gróin (15th generation) * Óin (16th generation) * Glóin (16th generation) * Glóin's wife (spouse) * Gimli (17th generation) Remote kinsman * Dori, Nori and Ori's mother (15th generation) * Dori (16th generation) * Nori (16th generation) * Ori (16th generation)